


Секретное оружие

by WTF Fantastic Beasts 2021 (WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Fantastic%20Beasts%202021
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Секретное оружие

— Мы не можем взять на операцию Якоба. 

— Он не выдержит. 

— Точно. 

— Испортит все дело. 

— А может, наоборот? Может, именно его мысли... 

— Нет, она сосредоточится только на нем, и наша затея пойдет прахом! 

— Слушайте, а вы уверены, что это сработает? То есть, я хочу сказать, вы даже не представляете, какие сцены, например, я воображала, когда была подростком! И хотя я сто раз говорила Куини не читать мои мысли... 

— Поверь, до такого даже ты бы не додумалась! 

— Тем более, будучи подростком. 

— Вообще-то, когда я был подростком... Я еще и не такое... Но ты бы видела, что прислал профессор Дамблдор! 

— Со словами «Удачи вам, ребята». И знаете что? Она мне понадобилась, когда я дошел до пятой страницы. 

— Вы читали без меня?! Мы же договорились! 

— Я — нет! Это Тесей! Тесей, ты читал без меня?! 

— Только просмотрел, клянусь! Мельком. Буквально первую пару глав... Знаете, я думаю, ему надо издаваться. Успех будет бешеный! Осталось найти того, кто рискнет это напечатать. Кстати, я не из стеснительных, но скажу честно: читать это вслух — хреновая идея. Давайте просто передавать друг другу листочки. Желательно, отвернувшись. Поверьте, так будет лучше всего. 

— Хм. Там все настолько... 

— О, да! О. Да. 

— Может, нам просто разделить весь этот... труд на четыре части? Каждый прочитает свою и будет воображать только сцены из нее. 

— Да, пожалуй, таким образом удастся достичь самого убийственного эффекта. Кто-нибудь, растолкайте Треверса. 

— Он твой начальник. Вот ты его и расталкивай. 

— Он мой начальник, поэтому лучше будет, если растолкает его кто-то другой. Кстати, не давайте ему главы с восьмой по двенадцатую. Там как раз о строгих начальниках и... гхм... слишком послушных подчиненных. 

— Ты же сказал, что просмотрел всего две первые главы! И те мельком! 

— Ну... Увлекся слегка... Вот, кстати, поскольку вы пришли как раз, когда я добрался до пятнадцатой... Да-да, отдайте мне все остальное вот с этой страницы. Я хочу узнать, удалось ли ему достать из задницы... 

— Молчи! 

— Иначе нам будет неинтересно! 

— Да растолкайте же Треверса, наконец! Он ведь все проспит! 

— И не успеет прочитать свою часть? 

— Может, это и к лучшему...

*******

Вообще-то, если ты живешь уже четверть века и всю эту четверть с тобой живет и дар спонтанной легилименции, тебя мало чем можно удивить. Самые скучные заурядные люди способны включать воображение на полную катушку даже во время обыденной ходьбы по улице и через пару десятков лет, если тебя что и поражает, так это повторяемость у окружающих даже самых безумных (как им кажется) фантазий. 

И все-таки летающие фиолетовые члены с перламутровыми крылышками, испражняющиеся фиалками и брызжущие радугой, пожалуй, способны удивить даже Куини. Как и совокупляющиеся длинными руками-щупальцами серо-буро-малиновые гермафродиты. Выдающие арии шестигрудые русалки на их фоне кажутся почти нормальными. Что же касается истории о строгом начальнике и слишком послушном подчиненном... Да, начиналась она на удивление банально. Но когда за спиной тихий голос с британским акцентом произнес «Ступефай», Куини все еще пыталась понять, удалось ли изобретательному молодому аврору достать из задницы...


End file.
